1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular distress alert system and more particularly pertains to alerting those in the vicinity of a vehicle that the personal safety of an occupant within the vehicle is being threatened with a vehicular distress alert system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular distress systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular distress systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of warning personnel in the area of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,728 to Silverwood et al. discloses a vehicle light and horn signaling control system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,622 to Costa et al. discloses an actuator circuit for a vehicle horn. U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,092 to Tucker discloses a warning and distress signal device for a disabled vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,174 to Heidman, Jr. discloses a anti-theft door actuated hazard light and horn circuit for automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,304 to Miller discloses a siren sound synchronized light bar system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicular distress alert system that generates visual and audible alert indications by alternately activating and deactivating the parking lights, brake lights, dome lights, and horn of a vehicle for alerting those in the vicinity of the vehicle that the personal safety of an occupant therein is being threatened.
In this respect, the vehicular distress alert system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting those in the vicinity of a vehicle that the personal safety of an occupant within the vehicle is being threatened.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicular distress alert system which can be used for alerting those in the vicinity of a vehicle that the personal safety of an occupant within the vehicle is being threatened. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.